Star Wars: Jedi Assassin
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: MPAS AU crossed over with Star Wars. Years after the rise of the Empire and the great Jedi purge, Darth Vader trains and raised a boy named Sherman, who becomes the youngest Sith assassin with more Jedi kills than anyone in the Empire. But will a certain cainine Jedi set him down the right path? or are his loyalties tied to tightly with Vader and the Emperor? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

** A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**

** (The Star Wars Theme Begins To Play)**

** Star Wars**

** Jedi Assassin**

** Three years have passed since the fall of the Republic, and the great Jedi purge. An event which caused only few remaining Jedi to take refuge on different galaxies and galactic systems.**

** The evil galactic Empire has discovered that their galaxy is the neighbor to another system known as the Milky Way Galaxy. Now Emperor Palpatine has sent his agent, Darth Vader to invade whatever star systems reside in their neighboring galaxy to expand their tyrannical rule.**

** After planting several imperial bases on Mars, Mercury, Pluto, and several of Neptune's moons, their next course leads them to the Earth system, where Lord Vader senses a Jedi has taken refuge. Now Vader has come to Earth and brings massive imperial re-enforcements to show that the Galactic Empire is law...**

** (The Star Wars Theme Stops Playing Now)**

Several Imperial Star Destroyers hovered above Earth and one of their bottom hatches opens to reveal an Imperial Shuttle and it made it's way to land on Earth. The ship landed in Central Park in New York where several police officers and Storm-Troopers fell to bullets and blaster beams. Vehicles destroyed, houses destroyed, buildings destroyed, businesses destroyed, almost everything was destroyed or in flames.

The shuttle hatch opened and steam came out the vents on the landing gear. A tall dark figure wearing all black leather and a mechanical helmet, mask, and a panel with buttons on his chest, and a long dark cape stepped out of the ship and walked through the fights that were taking place. This was Darth Vader, the second in command of the Empire and agent to the Emperor.

"Hey you! Stop where you are!" one officer shouted to Vader as he spotted him walking through the streets. He stopped and turned around to see the officer holding a gun up at him.

"You honestly think your measly pathetic weapon is going to stop me?" asked Vader before taking his light-saber off of his belt and activating it, the blood red blade glowed against his jet black armor.

"Drop the weapon now!" he ordered. Vader still didn't answer and raised his other hand, using the force to make the gun come over to him and used his light-saber to slice the gun in half, making it completely useless. The cop became terrified and tried to run away but Vader deactivated his light-saber, re-clipped it to his belt and used the force to choke him up in the air by his throat.

"I am on a mission of critical importance, stay out of my way" Vader warned before clenching his hand to a fist and killed the cop completely. One Storm-Trooper saw this and walked right up to Vader, after seeing him kill the cop.

"Lord Vader, our spies have detected that the Jedi has run away from us and destroyed their old place of refuge" he said.

"Did you know where they went exactly?" Vader asked.

"They were running with something in their arms and went through several alleys. We suspect they will end up reaching the dead end by the entrance to Central Park before too long" the trooper reported.

"Very good. I will go alone, this must be dealt by only me with no one to help" Vader said before walking away before the trooper got a chance to say anything else.

Meanwhile, a robed woman carried a bundle in her arms to an alley to hide from the Storm-Troopers.

"It's a dead end, but it will have to do" the woman said. She then saw a cardboard box and placed the bundle inside it, shutting the box so no one could see it. What she didn't expect was a large shadow towering over her and the box and dark, menacing mechanical breathing.

"You have hid from me too long, Master Koonakrah" Vader's voice said. She turned around and lifted the hood off her head to reveal that she was the Jedi Vader was looking for. Mancala Koonakrah, who was a redheaded female Jedi that went into hiding after she killed the clones who aided her on Dathomir during the great Clone Wars.

"So it is true. The great Anakin Skywalker betrayed everything he ever knew to become apprentice to the Sith slime" Mancala said revealing her light-saber which was a very dark blue blade.

"Anakin Skywalker is nothing but a past memory now. I am Darth Vader" he said before activating his own light-saber and engaged in combat with Mancala. After a while of battling, they started breathing heavily until Vader gained the upper hand and knocked her own light-saber out her hands before cutting both of them off.

"How does it feel not being able to hold your light-saber, Jedi?" asked Vader. A loud cry began to echo throughout the alley.

"What's this?" Vader asked before walking over to the box and lifting the lids up to reveal a baby wearing black circular rimmed glasses a small head of red hair on his head, brown eyes, and pale white skin.

"Well well well, Master Koonakrah, you've been hiding a mere child from the Empire only for you to lead me here to execute you both this day" Vader said

"Sherman! no!" she screamed.

"So, Sherman is his name. Your blood will cover these streets when the Emperor places a secondary palace atop this once great city" Vader said. The baby began crying and raised it's arms up. Vader was launched into the air and hit a mailbox.

"No wonder you were hiding him. He is strong in the ways of the Force. But perhaps the Dark Side will change all that. He will become a powerful asset to the Empire" Vader said walking slowly back towards the baby.

"Leave him alone you mechanical monstrosity! he's only a baby!" Mancala called out. Vader activated his light-saber again and used the force to bring Mancala to him and impale her in the chest.

"You were wise to hide the boy, but now your failure to the Jedi order, and Master Yoda has been completed" Vader declared before taking the blade out and deactivating it, leaving Koonakrah's corpse on the street.

"Sherman, today is the day you walk down the path to the Dark Side of the force" Vader said taking the baby into his leather gloved hands. One Storm-Trooper approached Vader and spoke.

"Lord Vader, is everything alright sir?" he asked but Vader responded with an order instead of a regular reply.

"Get my ship ready and set the coordinates to Coruscant in the navigational system" the Sith lord ordered.

"Yes sir, right away sir" the trooper said before running off to the shuttle that landed in Central Park. Vader then saw the baby reach to touch his mask.

"You shall be a great asset to the Emperor, boy" Vader said as the baby chuckled and walked to the shuttle with the child still playing and mewling in his arms with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: In the last chapter, we got the prologue of how a baby Sherman was found and taken in by Darth Vader after striking down his mother Mancala Koonakrah and taking him back to Coruscant with him. A few of you wondered what would happen to Sherman, you are about find out in this chapter. Enjoy**

** Seven years later**

Sherman was in the center of a dark room with only one light from the center of the ceiling. Sherman was sitting with his legs crossed and several machine parts and a red colored crystal in front of him that rested on a dark brown rag.

Sherman was now seven and a half years old, but he was the most skilled and most cunning assassin working for the Empire. He had killed over 57 Jedi who were hiding from the Empire after Order 66 was executed.

His hair and grown out more and it got darker, making it brick red. He wore the same glasses he had when Vader found him as a baby, his clothes consisted of mostly black skin-tight fabrics, but he wore black leather combat boots with black Storm-Trooper armor shin guards attached to it, as well as black storm-trooper gloves that went up to his elbows but exposed his fingers since the gloves were finger-less, and he also had black over robes that had no arm sleeves, no hood, and they only went down to his waist, being tied tightly by a belt (similar to the ones Luke Skywalker wore in 'Return of the Jedi')

Sherman took a deep breath and the mechanical pieces started hovering off the rag. Sherman then raised his hands and began putting the pieces together. The red crystal went inside the first piece which was the crystal chamber that was one large metal tube with metal holes in it with rows of six holes.

Then came the proper construction of the object he was building using the Force. On the bottom of the pipe, he added a black metal ring with six rectangles sticking out the sides, one of the rectangles had a silver ring going through it, once that was complete, he had a small black circular cap seal the bottom of the rectangle surrounded ring shut.

**(The bottom is what Obi-Wan Kenobi had on the bottom of his light-saber in 'Revenge of the Sith' and 'A New Hope')**

Once that was attached, another ring was placed above it only it was black as well and it had a mesh design on it.

**(Similar to what Anakin had in the center of his light-saber in 'Revenge of the Sith')**

Then he placed a tube that had an army-style grenade design but it was made from black memory-grip foam.

**(Also similar to what Kenobi had in 'Revenge of the Sith' only this is made from memory-grip foam)**

Then was placed a silver pipe with a two buttons, one red on top and green on bottom.

**(Similar to Anakin's light-saber in 'Attack of the Clones')**

And at last the top part had a black hilt that looked pointed on the very top.

**(Also similar to Anakin's 'Attack of the Clones' Saber)**

Once all the pieces were in their proper place, he screwed them all tightly together using the Force and then voila! He had a new crimson bladed Sith light-saber. Once the construction was done, he dropped the light-saber into his hands. The sounds of the doors opening lead him to open his eyes to see his master, Darth Vader walk up and stand before his apprentice.

"A new one?" he asked. Sherman stood up and attached it to the hook on his belt.

"The last one was destroyed in combat. Master Mundi put up a fight, but I was able to take him down" Sherman said.

"Indeed. Kai-Adi Mundi was a great warrior, but was too foolish to see what you were truly capable of" Vader said placing a hand on Sherman's shoulder.

"Thank you, my master" Sherman said kneeling his head down.

"You will soon become a true Sith once you have passed your final test. Are you sure you're ready?" Vader asked.

"I'm sure. I'm ready to become Darth like you, as well as like the Emperor before the Clone Wars ended" Sherman said.

"Good. Prepare to put that new light-saber you have prepared for it's first duel, for your final test will be grueling and merciless" Vader warned.

"I am not afraid" Sherman said. And with that, they both left the room together.

Once they arrived at the end of the hallway, the blast doors opened up to reveal a dark room, so dark nothing could be seen at all.

"This is where your test shall be held. If you succeed, you shall become a true Sith" Vader said. Sherman just nodded and went inside. Once inside, the blast doors closed and the room was now pitch dark.

Lights turned on revealing Sherman was on a walkway style bridge. He walked down the bridge all the way to the end, only for more lights to turn on, revealing the room as a circular shaped combat arena. Sherman stepped to the center and looked around.

"Welcome, Sherman. The time has come to prove your worth to the Empire in this one final test that will declare the end of your training" a raspy voice said. Sherman looked to the left where more lights were lit and saw a holo-plasma guarded window where the Emperor sat in his chair in the center of the room, and where Darth Vader stood beside him.

"I am ready, master" Sherman said before taking his light-saber off his belt and into his right hand, but not activating the blade.

"Very well. For your final test, you shall take part in a duel" the Emperor said. Sherman had been in many light-saber duels before, he wondered what made this one so special.

A light lit up on the other side of the arena to reveal a door where his opponent would enter. The blast doors opened up to reveal a Sith Training Droid' which were similar to Protocol droids only they were more flexible, had less armor, and had the programming to take shape of anyone or anything in order to train Sith lords in the art of the Dark Side.

"The training droid? There's no one in it's system I haven't beaten" Sherman said aloud.

"That may be, but there is one enemy you haven't seen. A training program it has kept stocked in it's memory-bank and stowed away in it's archives for years" Vader said.

"Your opponent was someone who once served us during the Clone Wars. He commanded the droid armies and has gained several victories but died at the hands of a Jedi on Utapau near the end of the war" The Emperor explained.

The training droid became surrounded by a purple mist and then a flash of light before taking the form of Sherman's opponent.

"General Grievous" The Emperor said simply. General Grievous had cyborg technological armor provided by the Intergalactic Banking Clan on Geonosis. Grievous had four light-sabers attached to his waist and took two in each hand. Then, to Sherman's surprise, Grievous' arms split in half and now only had three fingers on each hand but one light-saber in all four hands. He had two green and two blue light-sabers out of all four.

"A former droid general? I've dealt with worse" Sherman said before pressing the red button on his light-saber that made the red blade come forth from the hilt and took a fighting stance.

"The combatants are armed and ready. You may begin" The Emperor announced. Grievous took the first set of arms and placed it in front of him and began rotating them rapidly which created sparks in the arena floor as he approached Sherman. Sherman didn't move and stood his ground.

"You call yourself a General? You died at the hands of a low-life Jedi" Sherman said lunging his red blade and the blue and green blades that were rotating and caused them to stop.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Grievous shouted. He tried to knock Sherman's light-saber out of his hand by slamming the second blue blade against it but Sherman retracted the blade and swung it towards Grievous' face, but a green blade blocked it before it could strike his mask.

"What good is a droid, they don't feel anything, they can only copy and mimic what they see. That's called sloppy forum, Grievous" Sherman said. As he stepped back and placed both hands on the handle of his light-saber instead of just one.

Grievous took Sherman backing up as an opportunity to start rotating his upper body around like a top while his head stood in it's original position. Blue and green blades mixed together in the rotating mix so fast that it looked like one large white ring of light. Sherman defended himself against each attack Grievous gave off until he bent down and gave off a swift uppercut.

"Ahhhhh!" Grievous screamed. He stopped rotating his body to see one hand was missing. The bottom right hand that carried a green light-saber was sliced off, and smoke came from where the cut was made.

"He is progressing, my master" Vader said to the Emperor.

"Indeed. Perhaps you were right all along, lord Vader. Maybe this child is exactly what we need to make sure there are no Jedi left in the Galaxy to challenge us" the Emperor said with a sinister smile.

Sherman kept fighting off Grievous' attacks and came back at them with counter attacks. While Sherman's blade was rubbing and creating purple sparks against Grievous' blue blade. He slid the blade down close enough to the hand that he was able to sneak a surprise attack and cut off Grievous' upper left hand.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr" Grievous said getting angrier and angrier that Sherman was making him lose his weapons. Sherman raised a hand and used the Force to push Grievous back against a wall where the impact was so hard that Grievous' light-sabers were knocked out of his remaining hands and fell down the bottomless pit on the edge of the arena.

"Finish him off, Sherman" the Emperor ordered. Grievous got up and made his two arms come back together but still had only three fingers.

"You have no weapons, yield to me and I promise to end your life quickly" Sherman said getting ready to defend if Grievous were to attack. Grievous pulled out a blaster that clung to his waist and started shooting.

"Nice try" Sherman said deflecting shots and bouncing them off his light-saber blade. When Sherman got close enough to Grievous, he cut off the hand that held the blaster and then ended it with multiple cuts to the chest and beheading him.

"Victory" Vader declared. Grievous turned back into the Sith Training droid which revealed to have lost it's head as well as several smoking cuts in it's chest. Sherman deactivated his saber, placed it back on his belt hook and used the Force to push the droid off the edge of the arena and into the pit.

"You have done well, Sherman. You are ready to be dubbed a Sith Lord. The ceremony shall be in a few hours" the Emperor said before getting up and leaving. Vader stood behind with his arms crossed and a nod to show he was pleased with how his apprentice handled it.

**A/N: There you have it! Hope you like this one. So Sherman is a Sith Lord and an Assassin of Jedi. We saw him construct a new light-saber, and take on General Grievous and win against him. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: In the last update, Sherman, now seven and a half is an assassin and a worth asset to Darth Vader and the Emperor whom both he serves. He has constructed a new light-saber, and has passed his final test, dueling a training program of General Grievous. Now he is to be dubbed a 'Darth'. Enjoy!**

Sherman walked down the hall where several Storm-Troopers surrounded the walkway and Darth Vader stood at the very end in front of a metallic throne.

"Kneel, my apprentice" Vader ordered. Sherman did as asked and got down on one knee and had one arm resting on the knee that stood up.

"You were no more than a babe when I found you. But now your hatred and anger have become your strength" Vader said and took his light-saber off his belt and activated the blade, using it as a dubbing sabre.

"At last, the Dark Side of the Force is your greatest weapon, your ally, your ultimate resort" Vader said almost tapping Sherman's shoulder with the red blade.

"You have completed the most challenging tests that even most Sith apprentices have managed to fail but succeed many tries later at such a young age. And have killed much more Jedi than I had during Order 66" Vader said. Sherman felt proud knowing he had pleased his master and fulfilled everything he expected of him.

"Rise, my apprentice. Rise... Darth Shermanus" Vader said deactivating his light-saber and clipping it back onto the belt.

"I am honored" Sherman said standing back up.

"Now, Lord Shermanus, I have a mission for you" Vader said sitting on his throne.

"What is it?" Sherman asked.

"A Jedi has been spotted, hiding on the Dathomir system. Master Hector Peabody. He was merely a youngling, a Padawan when the Jedi purge was commenced. He was able to sneak away from our troopers and take refuge on Dathomir along with other Jedi, training them to fight back against the Empire" Vader explained.

"So there are other Jedi with him?" Sherman asked.

"Yes, there are. Penny Peterson, Barriss Offee, and Wookie Jedi Hayden McClaine. Destroy them, and bring me their light-sabers" Vader commanded.

"And if they just surrender?" Sherman asked.

"Take them hostage and put them on the prisoner-containment unit on the ship" Vader ordered.

"I shall leave at once, master" Sherman said.

"Good, I know you won't disappoint. You never have" Vader said as Sherman walked out of the room.

**(On Dathomir)**

Hector Peabody had made it refuge on an abandoned Sith temple on the Dathomir system and watched as purple lightning strikes filled the sky. He wore brown robes with tan garments underneath them as well as brown leather combat boots, light-saber tightly gripped in his paw.

**(Imagine Peabody's light-saber to look like Master Yoda's light-saber only the metal is bronze)**

"Master Peabody, there's a great disturbance in the force" Penny Peterson said. She wore the traditional tan robes of the Jedi as well and had her light-saber attached to her belt hook.

**(Penny's light-saber looks like Obi-Wan Kenobi's in 'Revenge of the Sith' except there are some bronze chips surrounding it)**

"I have felt it too. The so-called 'Assassin' the Empire endorses more than anything. He managed to take the lives of even the most powerful Jedi. One of them being master Plo Koon, my master before the fall of the old Republic" Peabody said.

"You believe he's coming?" Penny asked. Peabody just nodded.

"I had better inform Barriss and Hayden about this Peabody said reattaching his light-saber to his belt and went back inside the temple with Penny.

** (Outside the Dathomir system)**

Sherman's Sith Shuttle came out of hyperspace and was prepared to land on Dathomir.

"Are all the landing coordinates locked into the computer?" Sherman asked his robotic pilot.

"Yes sir. In three minutes we will arrive five parsecs away from where the Jedi are hiding" the pilot said.

"Good. Prepare some binding rings in case I take any of them hostage" Sherman ordered.

"Understood my lord" the pilot said before landing the shuttle in the dead woods. Sherman looked all around him.

"Hmm. I sense something, The presence of younglings, only two of them. Perhaps we may be able to recruit them for the Emperor and Vader will let me keep one of them as an apprentice" Sherman thought to himself before getting out of his seat and prepared to leave the ship.

**(Inside the Temple)**

Peabody had Barriss Offee and Hayden McClaine stand next to one another while Penny stood behind him.

Hayden was a young Wookie of seven years old like Penny. He wore the dark brown leather robes of the Jedi over his coffee brown fur and had his light-saber attached to his black leather belt.

**(Hayden's light-saber looks like Palpatine's light-saber in 'Revenge of the Sith' only it's not made of metal, it's made from oak wood)**

"Barriss, Hayden, Penny. As you know we are expected to be fighting the Sith Assassin that the Empire considers their greatest agent" Peabody explained.

"You mean he's far more stronger than Vader?" asked Barriss.

"I believe so. He's killed many Jedi, even my former master who went into hiding on Rodia after the Clone Wars ended" Peabody told Barriss.

"I see. So what is it you want us to do?" Barriss asked.

"I want you all to leave the temple and find somewhere else to hide. I will stay here and fight off the Sith" Peabody said, Hayden's eyes widened.

"Rrraarrrhhh, ruff, rargh ruff rufffff!" **(Translation: What? No! I won't leave you here, Master) **Hayden said with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hayden I know this is harder for you than it has been for the others but try to understand..." Peabody tried to continue but Hayden cut him off while getting on one knee.

"Ruff! Rarrrrrrr, rargh rurrrr, ruff!" **(Translation: Please, don't leave us. I can't be a Jedi without you) **Hayden said with tears now falling down freely from his eyes and down his face.

"Hayden, please. Listen to me" Peabody said placing a paw on Hayden's shoulder.

"You are my brightest Padawan. I know you'll do great things for the Jedi. But you can't do that with me as your master" Peabody said.

"Ruff! Rarrggh! Rerarrgh, Rufff! Rurrrrr!" **(Translation: Don't leave me, please. I'm not ready) **Hayden said as Peabody wiped Hayden's tears away.

"Listen. Go with the others, they will take care of you and help you complete your training. It has been an honor training you all" Peabody said. Hayden just sniffles and wiped his nose with his arm.

"May the Force be with you all" Peabody said. While Barriss and Penny bowed, Hayden wrapped Peabody in a large hug.

"Ruaar, ruff ruff, rarrrrr" **(Translation: May the Force be with you too master. I love you) **Hayden said. He had considered Peabody a father after he found the abandoned Wookie baby on Kashyyyk hidden underneath a tree stump. Peabody took him in and trained him in the ways of the Force and showed him love and affection like a parent.

"I love you too Hayden" Peabody said before breaking apart the hug and walking off to the temple entrance. Hayden, Penny, and Barriss went to the special part of the temple where their shuttle was kept. Once they got there, Hayden stopped and looked back at the door.

"Hayden, what are you waiting for? we have to go" Penny said. Hayden growled and took his light-saber off his belt.

"Raarrh, ruff, rarrgh, rarrrrlllll" **(Translation: I'm not leaving my father) **Hayden said before walking back inside the temple.

"It feels wrong leaving him. Peabody could be killed if we don't help" Penny said as well.

"He may be a Jedi master, but no one should face a Sith alone. I'm going back too" Barriss said as they both took their light-sabers off their belts and followed Hayden back into the temple.

Meanwhile, outside the temple. Sherman walked up the steps to see Peabody standing there.

"Jedi" Sherman snarled.

"Sith" Peabody growled back.

**A/N: Wow, talk about emotional in the middle am I right? Hayden is a Wookie in the story and he's considered the kid of the group since he has a good heart and was raised by Peabody like a father. And Penny is a Padawan in this universe. Coming up, the battle between Peabody and Darth Shermanus.**

** More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: In the last update, we met Jedi Master Peabody and his Padawan learners, Hayden (Wookie) Penny (Human) and Barriss Offee. Now Darth Shermanus duels the canine Jedi atop the Dathomir temple steps. Enjoy!**

The purple lightning made noise as it flashed across the sky.

"It doesn't have to end this way like it did with all the other Jedi I have slain. Surrender and I promise you won't be harmed" Sherman offered.

"I don't negotiate with any agent of Vader" Peabody said, taking the light-saber off his belt and activating it, igniting a dark blue blade.

"It's your funeral, Jedi" Sherman said activating his own. They began to charge at one another and clash their blades against one another. Peabody backed up and defended while Sherman moved forwards to him and attacked the dark sapphire blue blade. Their duel made them find their way to the center of the temple.

The temple center had a large statue of Mother Talzin (From the Clone Wars animated series) holding a glowing green ball of light contained inside a green glass orb. Beside the statues left and right sides were waterfalls of lava that went down to an underground chamber of the temple using stone pipe-ways. And above it was a bridge that lead from one doorway above it to the other.

"You should have just surrendered to the Emperor when you had the chance, Peabody" Sherman said before striking Peabody's blade before the white beagle bounced the crimson blade back by flicking his wrist like a whip and snapped the blade back.

"Jedi never surrender" Peabody said while he took this as an opportunity to attack and Sherman kept blocking each strike the blue blade made against his red one.

"Then you shall join your master" Sherman said raising his hand and shooting out dark blue force lightning. Peabody raised his blade to have it absorb the lightning or deflect it back at Sherman but it knocked the light-saber out of his hand, which caused it to deactivate the blade and land on the stone ground.

Meanwhile, the Padawans, Penny, Hayden, and Barriss stood on the bridge watching at this unfolded.

"You're in the way, just like your master. Now it's your turn to be like him!" Sherman shouted trying to strike Peabody but he dodged it and the blade slammed down against the ground and created a smoking slash mark on the ground.

"Let me see if I can help you out" Sherman said as he approached Peabody who was backed up against the wall. Hayden then jumped off the bridge and took his light-saber off his belt and activated it, the blade glowed dark emerald green. The sound of the igniting blade drew his attention to the Wookie Padawan.

"Never faced off against a Wookie before" Sherman said. Penny and Barriss jumped off the bridge and landed beside Hayden.

"Well, he's not alone" Penny said activating her purple light-saber. Barriss activated her blue bladed light-saber.'

"At least I'm not facing more than one. Maybe Vader will let me keep one of you as my apprentice" Sherman said getting his blade ready to attack.

"Raarrrrhhhhh, Ruuuf! Rrrrrruffffff rarrrgggghhhhh" **(Translation: As if I'd ever side with the Empire!) **Hayden shouted before charging to attack Sherman, but he blocked the Wookie's attack before he could strike the Sith lord's shoulder.

"Stand down you animal!" Sherman said as he bounced the green blade off his own and started fighting. When Sherman spotted a weak spot, he tried to lunge at Hayden, but was stopped by the purple blade that belonged to Penny.

"You sure seem know how to hold your own for a mere Padawan" Sherman said.

"Save it for when I send your corpse back to Vader!" Penny said as they began to engage and Hayden and Barriss stood close behind in case they needed to defend her.

"I can promise you, with no failures on my Imperial Record, that's not gonna happen" Sherman said as he bashed his blade against Penny's so hard her light-saber fell out of her hand and he cut the blade emitter guard off, so the blade wouldn't come out. Her light-saber was now destroyed.

"Penny! No!" Barriss shouted when she tried to attack Sherman but he used his force lightning to push her away and her light-saber fell into the lava waterfalls by the statue. When Barriss tried to get up and use the force to knock Sherman's light-saber out of his hands to return the favor, Sherman stabbed Barriss Offee in the stomach.

"No!" Penny shouted.

"Raaaarrrghhhhh!" **(Translation: Barriss!) **When Hayden tried to retaliate, Sherman sliced Hayden's light-saber in half and kicked him in the stomach. Hayden growled in pain and got down to the floor.

"Now you parish with the other Jedi, Wookie" Sherman said.

"Wait!" Peabody shouted before Sherman could stab Hayden.

"If we surrender, you'll only take us prisoner?" asked Peabody.

"Indeed" Sherman said. Peabody looked at his own light-saber and threw it into the lava. Hayden and Penny were shocked to see their master destroy his own light-saber.

"We... surrender" Peabody said. Sherman smiled and deactivated his own light-saber and reattached it to his belt.

"A wise decision, Jedi" Sherman said as he used the force to take the binding rings off his belt and attach them to Hayden, Peabody, and Penny's hands to cuff them. Sherman then pressed a button on one of his gauntlets and spoke into it.

"Lord Vader, I have captured them. And their light-sabers were destroyed. Barriss Offee was the only one to die" Sherman said.

"Very good lord Shermanus, we await your presence aboard the ship" Vader's voice said on the com-link.

**(An hour later aboard the Star Destroyer)**

Sherman made his way down the halls of the prisoner-containment unit of the star destroyer and stopped at cell 1138. He pressed a button and the doors slid to the right to reveal Peabody, Penny, and Hayden sitting down on a bench tied up in laser chains.

"A valiant try, but now look where you are. No light-sabers, you lost a friend, and now prisoners of Darth Vader himself" Sherman said standing above them all.

"Wait a minute. I recognize those eyes. You are Master Koonakrah's son" Peabody said. Sherman raised his hand and shocked him with force lightning.

"Ruuuuuuufffffffff!" **(Translation: Father!) **Hayden screamed now about to cry. Sherman stopped and watched as steam came from the captive Jedi's robes.

"You're wrong. Vader is my father, he took me in because my mother abandoned me on the streets of Earth" Sherman said.

"No, she left you to make sure you wouldn't fall into Vader's clutches" Peabody tried to explain. Sherman only responded with another lightning blast.

"RRRAAAAAARRRHHHH! RRRUUUUUUUFFFFF!" **(Translation: Dad! Stop it! Please!) **Hayden shouted with glimmering green eyes. Sherman did so and got into Peabody's face.

"Get whatever the Jedi told you out of your head. Vader is my father and master. End of story" Sherman said before leaving the cell.

"Are you alright master?" Penny asked.

"I've dealt with far worse Penny. Don't worry" Peabody said, reassuring them with kind words to get mostly Hayden to calm down. He was still a young boy, he was strong with the Force but had a strong emotional bond with Peabody since he was practically his adopted son.

Meanwhile, on the bridge of the Star Destroyer, Sherman made his presence known by making an entrance and all eyes were on him.

"Leave, now. I wish to have some time to think to myself" Sherman said.

"Yes my lord" they all said in unison, Storm-Troopers and Imperial Officers alike left the bridge, leaving Sherman the only one in the bridge. He then made his way to the hologram player table and pressed a button.

"Computer, search the archives for a Master Koonakrah" Sherman commanded. The computer showed a hologram of Mancala Koonakrah.

"Mancala Koonakrah was a Jedi knight who gained several victories on different systems during the Clone Wars and before the great Jedi Purge. When Order 66 was executed, she had killed off whatever troops that served her on planet Dathomir. She then went into hiding on Earth and had a son" the computer voice said.

"Who was the son?" Sherman asked the computer. The computer then showed a hologram of Sherman right next to Mancala, which left him in shock.

"Darth Shermanus, taken in by Darth Vader when he had killed her off on Earth seven years ago" the computer said before playing footage of Vader killing his mother. Sherman was now in tears.

"The Jedi (sniff) he was right. Vader murdered my mother" Sherman said. He heard the blast doors open and shut off the computer and walked towards the door. Vader saw his apprentice in tears.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"It (sniffle) it's nothing" Sherman lied before leaving. Once the blast doors shut, Vader activated the computer and it showed all the holograms that it showed Sherman.

"He knows" Vader growled before turning around to the door.

"Now that he knows the truth, it's most likely he will turn on us. He must not be allowed to escape" Vader declared.

**A/N: Wow, that was dramatic wasn't it? Sherman finds out the truth about his mother, which means he most likely will turn on Vader and free the Jedi. And how was the light-saber duel? I tried to make it at epic as possible. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: In the last chapter, Peabody and his students, (Except Barriss Offee) were captured by Sherman and had their light-sabers destroyed. And Sherman has found out the truth about how Vader killed his mother. Now this is where things intensify. Enjoy!**

Sherman walked down the prisoner-containment unit of the Star Destroyer and pressed the button that opened up Peabody, Hayden, and Penny's cell. All three captives looked up to Sherman.

"You were right. Vader killed my mother. I should have listened to you" Sherman said, apologizing to Peabody.

"So, you finally realize the truth?" Peabody asked.

"I do. I wanna make up for all this. Atone for all the Jedi I've murdered, especially your friend" Sherman said.

"Rrraaarrrrrgggggh, rffffurrrrr, rufffff?" **(Translation: Master, are you should we can trust him?) **Hayden asked.

"I do. Padawans, if you wanna get out of here alive, do as he says" Peabody ordered. Penny and Hayden nodded and looked to Sherman.

"You'll have to stay tied up like that to get past the troops. I'll take you to my shuttle and then we'll land on a different system and take a different ship" Sherman said.

"Alright. Let's do this" Peabody said standing up and his students followed his lead. Sherman lead them out of the cell and down the hall. Storm-Troopers eyed them to make sure they wouldn't try anything to escape. Hayden was kinda frightened at the way the troops stared at him.

"Keep moving, we're almost there" Sherman instructed. Within minutes they had arrived at the docking bay where several Tie-Fighters hanging from the ceiling racks and an Imperial Shuttle sat in the very center. One Imperial Officer approached Sherman and the others along with some Storm-Troopers.

"Lord Shermanus. Where are you taking the prisoners?" the officer asked.

"Orders were given to me by Lord Vader to take these three Jedi over to Coruscant to be executed before the Emperor himself" Sherman explained.

"I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it" the officer said as he walked past Sherman. If he were to tell Vader about this, the whole thing would have failed in just one shot. Sherman took out his light-saber and sliced off the Officer's head once the blade activated.

"Lord Vader was right. Shermanus has betrayed us! Blast him!" one Storm-Trooper commanded. Sherman was attacked with blaster beams fired towards him and was able to deflects most of them back and hit the Storm-Troopers in their armor to kill them.

"Come on! Let's move!" Sherman ordered before cutting off the energy ropes that bound Penny, Peabody, and Hayden. All three got on the ship except for Sherman who began deflecting blaster shots from more Storm-Troopers who were signaled by one of the others before he killed them.

"What are you waiting for!? Get on the ship!" Penny shouted. Sherman walked backwards and kept deflecting the shots which killed only half of the storm-troopers that were sent to stop the shuttle from taking off.

"Tell Peabody to start the ship and get ready for take off" Sherman ordered before holding out his hand to use the force to make all the storm-troopers fly backwards and some of the Tie-Fighters fall off the racks and destroying most of the docking bay. Sherman then got onto the ship, closed the boarding rail and deactivated his light-saber.

"Are you sure you know how to fly this thing?" asked Sherman.

"I don't know. I'm not the best when it comes to flying. I'm a Jedi not a pilot!" Peabody said pushing buttons randomly.

"Move over, I'll take it from here" Sherman advised. Peabody moved over to the other seat and began pressing the right buttons to activate the ship. Hayden and Penny got into the cockpit as well and took their seats behind Peabody and Sherman.

"Alright, fasten your seat-belts and don't remove them until we're ready to make the jump to lightspeed" Sherman said. Everyone did as the now former Sith Lord ordered and the ship began to take off out of the landing bay and the landing gear came into the shafts that were used to keep it hidden. Little did they know Vader came in just in time to see them take off.

"So, you want to make Peace with the Jedi? Then be a Jedi" Vader snarled at the ship as he watched take off.

Back on the shuttle, Sherman had been pressing the buttons and activated the navigational computer.

"Where can we go? We can't go back to Dathomir, that's the first place they'll look" Sherman asked as he was prepared to enter coordinates to wherever the Jedi wanted to go.

"Well since our light-sabers were destroyed back at the temple, we'll have to construct new ones" Peabody said.

"I've got some spare parts in the back. Most of which are light-saber components, you can use those" Sherman said.

"Rarr ruff, rummmmmm" **(Translation: We still need crystals) **Hayden piped in.

"He's right. We can't use light-sabers without their crystals" Penny said.

"That means we'll have to go to Ilum" Peabody said.

"Alright, setting a course for Ilum" Sherman said entering the coordinates in the navigation computer, took his seat-belt off and set it to auto-pilot before setting in another ship function.

"You can take your safety belts off now, I'm making the jump to lightspeed" Sherman said as he pulled a small lever in the center of the control panel and the ship moved faster than the speed of light.

**(Back on the Star Destroyer)**

Vader gazed out the window of the bridge of the Star Destroyer when an Officer showed up.

"We lost them, my lord" he said.

"I know. They just made the jump into hyperspace" Vader said.

"But we did manage to plant a tracking beacon aboard their ship. Once they leave hyperspace the signal will pick up and we will go wherever they are" the Imperial Officer told.

"Very good. Have Officers at every computer trying to pick up the beacon's signal" Vader ordered.

"Yes my lord" the Officer said before leaving the bridge.

** (Back with the Shuttle)**

The Shuttle's computer began beeping, which meant they were approaching Ilum and Sherman took notice of it.

"Alright everyone, we're getting ready to land on Ilum. I'm taking the shuttle out of hyperspace" Sherman said before lifting the lever in the center of the panel up to reveal a white and blue planet.

"There it is. Ilum" Penny said.

"Vader told me that was where the Jedi would take Padawans to construct their light-sabers whenever they felt like they were ready to fight in the Clone Wars" Sherman said.

"It was a great danger to send young Jedi to Ilum during the war. So the order decided we would bring the crystals from the sacred Jedi temple that resided there and take them back to the Jedi temple, where the Padawans would build their light-sabers" Peabody explained.

"Rarrhhhhh, rrruffffff, rargggghhhhh" **(Translation: The temple hasn't been used in a while. Penny and I haven't been there since we were little) **Hayden said.

"We built our light-sabers there at a young age when Peabody found us. When he decided we were ready, he took us there and we built our own light-sabers" Penny piped in.

"Raarrrhhhhhhh, aarrrrrrr, ruffffffff" **(Translation: Master always told us, the light-saber is the Jedi's true connection with the Force) **Hayden said.

"I'm surprised you remember that lesson, Hayden" Peabody said surprised. The shuttle then landed in the snow in front of the Jedi Crystal Temple which was carved into a mountain and a large white door was in front of it.

"I'll go get the boxes that have the light-saber parts you need" Sherman said getting out of the front seat and into the back part of the ship to get two boxes, one atop the other.

"Alright, let's get inside fast" Sherman advised as he activated the boarding ramp and got off the ship. The others weren't so used to Sherman helping them at first, but after he defended them from blaster-fire from the Storm-Troopers back on the Star Destroyer, they were willing to give him a chance.

"Come students, our new light-sabers will be constructed soon" Peabody said stepping off the ship with his students following him.

Ilum was an ice planet, similar to Hoth, so of course there would be a snow storm and unpleasant breezes. Peabody used the Force to open the door and shut it the minute the stepped in the temple.

"And I thought Hoth was bad, Ilum is much worse" Sherman said shivering. He had never been on Ilum before, he had constructed his own light-saber on Coruscant with a red crystal Darth Vader had provided for him.

"You've never been here before?" Penny asked.

"No, most of my training was on Coruscant. I built my first light-saber there and did most of my training before given my first assassination mission" Sherman explained. Peabody had lead the two humans and Wookie down a spiral staircase before leading them to the crystal caverns. Red, Blue, Green, Purple, Yellow, Orange, Black, White, and Pink crystals surrounded each and every single wall of the caverns.

"Wow" Sherman whispered.

"Rarrrr ruufffff" **(Translation: I know, it's beautiful) **Hayden said smiling. Peabody had got down in a meditation stance in the center and spoke.

"Sit, choose your parts, components, and crystals. The construction of your new light-sabers is about to begin" Peabody said as Penny and Hayden got down next to him and Sherman laid out the boxes of parts in front of them.

**A/N: So, Sherman had gained the trust of the Jedi by helping them escape and has become an enemy of Vader and the Empire. Now Peabody, Penny, and Hayden must construct new light-sabers if they are ever to fight against the Empire again. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N: In the last update, we saw Sherman break Peabody and his Jedi Padawans out of prisoner-containment and flee to Ilum to help them build new light-sabers. And Vader has realized his suspicions about Sherman betraying him after finding out he killed Sherman's mother are correct, so he has declared his now former apprentice an enemy of the Empire. Enjoy!**

On board the Star Destroyer, Darth Vader made his way to his own private quarters and stood in the center of a platform. He knelt down and the lights surrounding the platform lit up. In front of him appeared a hologram of the Emperor.

"I assume you have heard the news of Shermanus' betrayal, my master?" Vader asked.

"Indeed. It has created a great disturbance in the Force" the Emperor said.

"I have felt it as well" Vader replied.

"The Rebellion will use him as their ultimate weapon, a last resort perhaps if it comes down to it" the Emperor said in suspicion.

"He is now a threat to the Empire, and us as well" Vader announced.

"I agree, he along with Peabody and his students must be destroyed. No mercy and no second chances" the Emperor said smiling wickedly.

**(Back on Ilum)**

Sherman was leaning back against a large stone pillar with his arms crossed watching as Peabody and the Padawans built their new light-sabers.

"The crystal is the heart of the blade" Peabody said. Three crystals came from one of the stalagmites that resided on the floor of the temple and came forth to the three Jedi. One Green, one Blue, and one Purple.

"The heart is the crystal of the Jedi" Penny said. The three of them now had their light-saber parts sitting in front of them and used the Force to levitate them in the air and surround the crystal.

"Ruff rarrrghhhhh rarrrrnnnnngggghhhh" **(Translation: The Jedi is the crystal of the Force)** Hayden said next. The main body of the light-saber connected itself together once the crystal was secure inside the chamber.

"The Force is the blade of the heart" they all said in unison. Hayden finished constructing his light-saber first.

**(Hayden's new light-saber looks like Darth Maul's light-saber after Obi-Wan cut it in half in 'The Phantom Menace' and had to fight Obi-Wan using the one blade only there is a cap at the bottom of the weapon's handle)**

Peabody was the next to finish his light-saber. All the components fit perfectly together and all the clicking noises were made, signaling that the parts were securely attached to one another.

**(Peabody's new light-saber looks a lot like Rahm Kota's light-saber from 'The Force Unleashed' only the handle is smaller and there is no leather stripe tied to the blade emitter)**

Penny was the last one to complete hers. She had a hard time putting the parts together though. Penny was always the one who struggled in light-saber building, but she finally completed hers.

**(And the new light-saber Penny has looks like Mace Windu's light-saber from 'Revenge of the Sith')**

"All are intertwined. The Crystal..." Peabody said having his light-saber land in his hands.

"The blade..." Penny continued with her light-saber landing in her hands next.

"Rurrrr rufff" **(Translation: The Jedi)** Hayden said with his light-saber falling into his hands third and then spoke in unison.

"We are one" they said before activating their light-sabers. Hayden's was green, Peabody's was blue, and Penny's was purple. Hayden stood up and began swinging his light-saber around and then looked at the handle.

"Rarrrrrhhhhhh ruffffff rrrrrrrrrrr" **(Translation: Not too shabby for the handle if I do say so myself) **Hayden said.

"It's not like my old one, but the blade is the same color as it, so it will have to do" Peabody said.

"It's beautiful" Penny said gazing at her handle. They all turned their light-sabers off and looked to Sherman.

"Raaarrrrrrrnnnnnnn rufffferrrrrrrruffffff?" **(Translation: Sherman, why don't you build a new light-saber?) **Hayden asked as he clipped his light-saber to his belt.

"Yeah, you've left Vader, so why not ditch the red one and build a proper Jedi light-saber?" Penny asked.

"I'm fine. Red's more my color" Sherman said with his hand on the hilt of the saber handle.

"I agree with Penny. That saber should no longer have any use for you since you are no longer an agent of the Sith" Peabody said.

"Alright" Sherman said raising his hand and using the Force to take his light-saber off his belt and take it apart in just one move, the pieces and the red crystal fell to the ground.

"Pick your parts and then select a crystal, just like we did" Peabody advised. Sherman then went over to the bin and selected his parts and then placed them all before him and sat down in the center. Hayden, Penny, and Peabody were watching him.

"Rrrrrrrrr ruff rufff grrrrraaarrr" **(Translation: Any color crystal is fine except for red) **Hayden said. Sherman then took his hands off his knees and raised them up, a dark green crystal then came to Sherman off one of the stalactites hanging from the ceiling and hovered in front of him.

"Ah, Green! A trully marvelous choice" Peabody said encouragingly. Sherman then had the pipe constructed but the crystal chamber had no hatch to close it, there was only a hatch made of a combination of plastic and glass, which meant the crystal chamber would be shown inside the light-saber. But Sherman decided it was better than nothing and used it as the hatch and shut it once the crystal was in it's place.

"Okay, good. Now you are free to customize the handle. Attach the parts you selected onto the pipe" Peabody said. Sherman did as told and he had a new light-saber, a Jedi light-saber.

**(Sherman's new light-saber looks like Starkiller's from 'The Force Unleashed' only the blade is green)**

The handle fell into Sherman's hands and took a long look at it.

"Wow, it looks pretty good" Sherman said aloud.

"Turn it on, let's see the blade" Penny said. Sherman pressed the black button above the crystal hatch and the dark green blade rised up out of the handle, the crystal chamber glowing green as well.

"Rrruuuuffff" **(Translation: Nice, we have matching blades now) **Hayden said with his arms crossed.

"Impressive, most impressive" Peabody said.

"It's a thing of beauty, Sherman" Penny said. Sherman stood up and looked deep into the green blade.

It feels amazing, like I'm an actual Jedi knight" Sherman said before deactivating the blade and attaching the handle back to his belt clip.

"Well they sure will come in handy when we come across Storm-Troopers" Peabody said.

"Wait, just Storm-Troopers? You mean you've never actually faced a Sith Lord before?" Sherman asked, bewildered.

"No, we've never faced a Sith before only until we met you on Dathomir" Penny explained.

"Well I have an idea that should be able to give you the proper training experience you need" Sherman said before leaving the temple and running up the stairs to get something out of the shuttle.

** (On the Star Destroyer)**

Darth Vader was in his own personal quarters sitting on his throne. His eyes focused on the stars and whatever system where Sherman was beyond them.

"Lord Vader?" asked a voice. Vader looked behind him.

"What do you want?" asked the dark lord.

"We have located the beacon on Shermanus' shuttle. We have found it on Ilum" the Officer said.

"So he has decided to help the Jedi rearm themselves. Set a course for Ilum" Vader ordered. The solider only bowed slightly and ran off to the bridge.

**(Back on Ilum)**

Sherman had returned with a Sith Training Droid that had been stowed away in the shuttle and activated it. It was placed in the center of the temple, as well as Hayden, who had his light-saber in his hands getting ready to activate it.

"Rrrrrrrraaaaaarrrrggggghhhhh rrrrrrrauuuuuf?" **(Translation: Are you sure about this?) **Hayden asked.

"This is the best way I can think of to properly train you in combat against a Sith" Sherman said as he activated the droid.

"So how does this work exactly?" Peabody asked.

"Using holographic training programs, the droid uses those to transform itself into a warrior that fell long ago. Using this, Hayden will gain experience fighting against the Sith" Sherman explained.

"Ruff eeeraarrrrrrrgggggg?" **(Translation: So, who will I be facing?) **asked Hayden.

"Before the Clone Wars, it was an era where the Sith were thought to be extinct. Yet there was one Sith lord the Emperor trained in secrecy to reveal to the Jedi that the Sith had returned. During an invasion of the Naboo System he was responsible for the murder of Qui-Gon Jinn, a great and powerful Jedi" Sherman had told Hayden. He had then pressed a button on his gauntlet and the droid shifted shape to a Dathomir warrior with black robes, combat boots, and gloves with red and black face tattoos.

"Darth Maul" Sherman announced. Maul took out his light-saber and activated it's dual blades. Hayden gulped with wide eyes.

"You might need some back-up" Penny said getting into the center of the temple with Hayden. They activated their light-sabers and got ready to face the training program. Maul attacked and Hayden and Penny defended against both blades of the enemy's saber.

"Good. Sith always attack, it's your objective to defend until you find the right opportunity to attack and they defend" Sherman explained. Peabody's eyes widened.

"That is actually a good training method. You'd make an impressive teacher" Peabody said.

"I try my best" Sherman said shrugging his shoulders and continued watching Hayden and Penny train with a smile.

**A/N: There you go. Sherman has built a new Jedi light-saber and destroyed his Sith light-saber. Peabody, Penny, and Hayden have built new light-sabers as well and have been given a rare training opportunity from Sherman and battle a holographic stimulation of Darth Maul to prepare for actual combat against Sith. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

** A/N: After a small break, I believe it's time for another update of 'Star Wars: Jedi Assassin'. So now Sherman, Penny, Peabody, and Hayden have built new light-sabers, and Hayden and Penny have been given the privilege of battling a training simulation of Darth Maul, one of the greatest Sith to ever duel the Jedi before the start of the Clone Wars. And Darth Vader has found out that Sherman had taken the Jedi to Ilum, and that is where they make their attack. Enjoy!**

In space, a Star Destroyer came out of lightspeed to approach the Ilum system. One small freighter that contained several Storm-Troopers came out of the docking bay and entered the gravitational pull of the planet, following the tracking beacon that was placed on Sherman's shuttle where it landed.

**(Inside the Crystal Temple)**

Sherman was in a meditating position looking at his newly constructed light-saber. He had never felt so at one with the Force before until now. He felt like he was no longer a Sith who only stole and murdered to gain what they desired, but a Jedi, who swore to defend the innocent.

"How's it going?" Sherman asked Hayden and Penny as they still dueled Darth Maul and his dual-bladed light-saber.

"Pretty good. I feel like I can take on a million Sith after this" Penny said with confidence as she bounced one of Maul's blades of of her purple one.

"Ruuuuurrrrrrrffffffff rurrrrrraarrrgghhhhh!" **(Translation: This feels challenging, but nothing I can't handle) **Hayden said. Penny then saw an open spot to attack the training simulation. She swung her blade from underneath and cut Maul's light-saber in half and Hayden kicked him in the chest, which made Maul lose grip of his light-sabers and drop them, and disappeared. Hayden and Penny concluded the duel after both of them did a swift lunge to the chest and Maul turned back into the Sith training droid and it deactivated.

"Well done, you both did so well" Peabody said, proud of his apprentices for finally succeeding in winning their first and official battle against a real (almost) Sith lord.

"Thank you Master" Hayden and Penny both said in unison before deactivating their light-sabers and attaching them to their belts. Peabody had been collecting more crystals from the cave to build more light-sabers in case their new ones were destroyed or lost in any sense. Sherman then gave off a grunt that made it sound like he was in pain.

"Sherman, what is it?" Peabody asked.

"I sense a disturbance in the force" Sherman said. Hayden then looked up to the ceiling.

"Ruuffff rarrgh" **(Translation: I sense it too) **Peabody and Penny looked up.

"The Empire has found us, but how?" Penny asked. Sherman got up and took his light-saber into an attacking position.

"They must have placed a tracking beacon above the shuttle" Sherman said as he walked up the pathway with the others following him.

"What's the master escape plan?" Peabody asked Sherman.

"Kill them all, then we take their ship. I don't want the Empire finding us again" Sherman said.

"Grrrarrrrrgggghhhhhhhh" **(Translation: Good enough for me) **Hayden said. Sherman then used the force to make two large ice crystals beside the temple doors melt and evaporate into large clouds of hot steam.

Meanwhile, outside, the Storm-Troopers opened up the door to the temple and pointed their guns as it opened only to be greeted with steaming hot mist.

"Leave none alive, except Shermanus. He must answer for treason by order of the Emperor and Lord Vader" the leading Storm-Trooper said.

"Yes sir" the other troopers said. They then saw two green blades, one blue blade, and one purple blade show themselves in between the mist.

"Jedi! Blast them!" the trooper commander shouted. They shot a few shots but the lasers were deflected off the blades and into the foreheads, eyes, and chests of only a few Storm-Troopers.

"Now!" Sherman's voice shouted. The four Jedi jumped out of the mist and began cutting up Storm-Troopers and their weapons as well.

"Sherman! That one is heading for the ship! We can't leave if he takes that ship!" shouted Penny pointing to one Storm-Trooper that was running away to the freighter.

"Not on my watch" Sherman hissed before raising his hand and letting Force lighting scorch the trooper's armor so bad that he fell to the floor dying.

"Come on, we'd better get moving before the Empire sends anymore of them" Peabody said. Everyone then ran up to the ship and got inside.

"Alright, buckle up everyone. We're gonna make the jump to hyperspace as soon as we see the Star Destroyer" Sherman said as he took his seat and got the shuttle ready for takeoff.

"But we don't know where we're going" Penny said getting in the co-pilot seat and Peabody and Hayden sitting behind them.

"I have an idea. We can see an old friend of mine. He'll know what to do" Peabody said.

"Raarrghhhhhh ruffffff rargh?" **(Translation: You mean, another Jedi?) **Hayden asked.

"Yes, he knows where we can get a better ship and supplies as well" Peabody said.

"Just name the system and we'll still be able to make the jump to lightspeed once we see the Star Destroyer" Sherman said pressing the buttons that prepared the ship to put all it's thrusters into the hyperspace jump.

"Set a course for Tattooine" Peabody said.

"Alright, Tattooine it is" Sherman said once they left Ilum.

"Making the jump to lightspeed now!" Sherman said pulling down the lever on the very middle of the control panel. Once their seatbelts were unbuckled, they took off into hyperspace.

**(Inside the Star Destroyer)**

Vader had suspected that the freighter that made it's way up to the Destroyer was good news that the Jedi were dead and Sherman was captured. But once it made the hyperspace jump, he knew that they had hijacked the ship.

"I should have suspected as much" Vader said looking away from the windows.

"What do you mean, lord Vader?" asked one officer.

"I sense the Dark Side is being drained from Sherman. All the work I have put into training the most lethal Imperial Assassin this galaxy had ever seen has now gone to waste" Vader said slamming his fists onto the hologram computer table in rage. The buttons were dented and so was the glass on the center of the table.

"Anyone who dares defy the Empire is blinded by the light side of the force. A side which is inferior compared to the power of the Dark Side" Vader snarled.

"I agree, Lord Vader. I believe we..." before the officer could finish his sentence, Vader took out his light-saber and activated it. Then he used the force to make the officer come closer to him and get stabbed with the blade.

"I don't need your reassurance, Captain" Vader said before deactivating his light-saber and letting the body drop to the floor. Two Storm-Troopers picked the body up and took it out of the bridge.

**(Inside the hijacked freighter)**

Penny and Hayden were sound asleep in the trooper quarters of the ship which contained beds for them to rest. Hayden and Penny snored lightly, Hayden mostly mewled in his rest while Sherman and Peabody were on the bridge of the ship.

"So, who's this old friend of yours on Tattooine?" asked Sherman.

"One of the remaining few Jedi to survive Order 66. His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi" Peabody explained.

"Vader told me much about him. How he was a fool, and how he treasured the ways of the Jedi and the light side of the Force more than anything" Sherman said.

"He was a great warrior. He was a dear friend of my master, Plo Koon and fought beside him in the Clone Wars against the droid armies" Peabody explained.

"Obi Wan was wise to stay in hiding. The Empire would have hunted him down, or worse, send me to destroy him" Sherman said looking down at his control panel in shame.

"But you've learned the error in your ways and are now walking down the path to becoming a Jedi. Don't you feel good about that?" Peabody asked placing a paw on Sherman's shoulder.

"I do. I feel like I'm ready to avenge my mother and join the rebellion" Sherman said with a smile.

"What do we do once we reach Master Kenobi?" Sherman asked.

"He will take us to the nearest Space Port where we can have someone give us a special lift to where we can get support. And he will provide us with supplies as well" Peabody explained.

"Sounds good to me. How long is it a walk to Kenobi from where we are landing?" asked Sherman.

"He lives beyond the Dune Sea, we are landing in the Junland Wastes, just outside the Dune Sea. We land the ship in the wastes and then we continue on foot from there" Peabody instructed. A loud beeping sound went off and it woke up Penny and Hayden.

"What's going on?" asked Penny, rubbing her eyes.

"Rarrrrggghhhhhhh" **(Translation: I'm still tired, Master) **Hayden said sitting down in the chair behind Peabody.

"We're approaching Tattooine now. Fasten your seatbelts" Sherman ordered. Once the ship was out of hyperspace, they saw Tattooine.

"There it is" Sherman said.

"Tattooine. I've always heard it was a desert wasteland" Penny piped in.

"You're right. And it's controlled by the Hutts" Peabody said.

"I hope your plan doesn't involve crossing paths with any of them, the Hutts are gangsters. They're all double dealing slime-balls" Sherman said.

"Don't worry, we won't" Peabody promised. After that, Sherman accelerated the ship's engines and it began moving faster torwards the desert planet.

**A/N: There you have it. The escape from Ilum and the plan to meet Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tattooine. Now Sherman feels like he's doing the right thing being a Jedi, he's helped his new friends escape, taken them to Ilum to build new light-sabers, and helped them train in combat with a training module of Darth Maul. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

** A/N: Alright then. Looks like now the Jedi have a plan to get to Tattooine and meet up with Obi-Wan Kenobi. And Vader is still not taking his former apprentice's betrayal and escape from Ilum so well. This is where we left off, with our heroes approaching Tattooine and getting ready to land on the desert wasteland planet. Enjoy!**

The stolen Imperial freighter landed on top of a large rock in the middle of the Junland Wastes. Peabody had a small hologram projector in his palm connected to the ship's computer.

"We'd better get moving, Master" Penny said as she helped Sherman pack a white backpack with dark brown straps and the black Imperial logo on the front with supplies they might need until packing some more at their destination.

"Just one second, Penny" Peabody said before disconnecting the hologram projector and putting up a holographic display of a map.

"That red dot up there is our destination. The green triangle is us. If we just go straight we can get there before Tuskan Raiders can come out and the twin suns set down and it gets dark" Peabody said.

"Raaaaarrrrrrrrghhhhhhh! Ruffffffrrrrrarrrrghhhhhh" **(Translation: How long a walk is it?) **Hayden asked while tightening the belt hook's grip on his light-saber.

"About a few hours, Hayden. So we'd better get moving" Peabody said before handing the hologram player to Sherman.

"You lead the way. We'll follow" Peabody said.

"Are you sure?" asked Sherman.

"Of course, after all you've done for us, I think it's time you had a chance to lead us" Peabody said kindly.

"Most definitely, you deserve it" Penny said smiling.

"Raaaarrrrhh" **(Translation: I agree) **Hayden said with a smile. Sherman then walked to the door and opened it after pressing the button on the side of it.

"We leave immediately, let's move" Sherman said leaving the control room with Peabody, Penny, and Hayden following him.

"Wow, it's hot" Penny said tugging at the collar of her Jedi robes.

"Two suns means double the heat. We have to conserve water if we're gonna survive this trek through the Dune Sea" Sherman said as he began walking with the backpack on his back.

After a small few minutes, they jumped off the cliff to get to a lower one and Sherman stopped walking and raised his hand.

"I hear something" Sherman said. The sound echoed throughout the cliffs of the Junland Wastes.

"I hear it too" Penny said.

"Tuskan Raiders" Peabody growled. Then what came after a few Tuskan Raider calls was totally unexpected, the cry of a young child. A little boy's voice crying out in pain. Sherman then ran to the edge of the cliff to see a small blonde haired boy with messy hair, a white shirt that looked similar to Sherman's robes with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath it, and brown pants with brown work boots and brown gauze wrapped around the boots and pants.

"Please, let me go" the boy begged. Tuskan Raiders surrounded the boy holding their Gaffi Sticks in attacking positions. Sherman snarled and lifted one hand up to use the Force to make his light-saber detach itself from his belt and into his hand.

"Hayden, you're with me. We take these guys down together" Sherman said. Hayden only growled with a nod and took his saber handle off his belt and jumped off the cliff when Sherman did. Both of them landing in between the boy and the Tuskan Raiders.

"Stay behind us" Sherman ordered. The boy only nodded and hid behind a small rock that was big enough to hide him. Sherman and Hayden pressed the buttons on their sabers and activated the emerald green blades that were slightly light under the twin sun's rays.

"Ready?" Sherman asked.

"Rafffffff rrrrarrrrghhhh" **(Translation: Like you even need to ask) **Hayden said. The Tuskan Raiders tried to attack them but with one swing of their light-sabers, the sharp tips of the Gaffi Sticks were sliced off and smoke emitted from the incision point. Then both Jedi raised their hands and used the Force to push them away from the boy and themselves and hit the wall of a large cliff.

"Wow, I've never seen Hayden hold his own like that before" Penny said.

"I know. Maybe Sherman's training paid off for you both after all" Peabody said with a smile. The Tuskan Raiders then decided that they had enough and ran away, dropping their destroyed Gaffi Sticks into the sandy ground.

"Well we won't be seeing them anymore" said Sherman as he and Hayden both deactivated their sabers and clipped them back onto their belts.

"I am impressed you two" Peabody's voice said before jumping off the cliff and onto the ground where Sherman and Hayden stood.

"The Force has become your main necessity thoughout all the Star Systems of the galaxy" Peabody said congratulating them.

"Are they gone?" asked the little boy with a small whimper. Peabody approached the boy and held his paw out for the boy to take, which he did.

"What is your name young one?" asked the white beagle with kindness.

"Luke, Luke Skywalker" the boy said. The last name of the boy caught Peabody by surprise. This was surely the child that Kenobi had hid away from the Empire years ago after the Jedi Purge.

"Well Luke, you were lucky my students came to your rescue" Peabody said. Luke then saw Sherman's light-saber.

"What is that?" asked Luke.

"That's my light-saber, it's the weapon I fight with" Sherman said with a smile. He smiled because of the innocence he sensed in Luke's soul and eyes. The curiosity and playfulness of a child was calming to him, especially during the dark times of the Empire.

"What were you doing out in the Junland Wastes?" Sherman asked getting on one knee.

"I was just playing, then the Sand-People came and tried to hurt me" Luke said.

"Rarrrrghhhhhhh, ruffffffrrrrrarrrrghhhhhh" **(Translation: Well, you sure should be glad we found you in time) **Hayden said.

"Wow! Is that a Wookie!? I've only seen them before in books, they look so much more awesome in person" Luke said with wide eyes and looked around Hayden in circles. Penny and Sherman giggled at the sight of this.

"Don't let curiosity get the better of you, Luke. You know what they say, 'Curiosity killed the Womp-Rat'." Peabody said running his paw through Luke's hair.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Luke after giggling at Peabody's gentle touch that somewhat tickled his scalp.

"Past the Dune Sea" Penny said.

"Cool! Can I come with you?" Luke asked excitedly.

"No, I'm afraid not. You should be getting home before more Sand-People return" said Sherman. Luke pouted.

"Aw, but I wanna come with you" Luke whined. Peabody then stepped in.

"Where we go is none of your concern" Peabody said in a monotone voice waving his paw by Luke's face.

"Where you go is none of my concern" Luke repeated.

"Your folks must be worried sick about you" Peabody said with another wave of his paw.

"My folks must be worried sick about me" Luke repeated again.

"What happened here was just a bad day dream" said Peabody.

"What happened was just a bad day dream" Luke repeated.

"You should be getting home about now" Peabody said with one last wave of the paw.

"I must be getting home about now" Luke repeated.

"Good boy, off you go now" Peabody said with a pat on Luke's shoulder and the boy ran off into one of the caverns. Sherman then looked to the older Jedi.

"What was that?" asked Sherman.

"The Force has a great impact on the weak minded" Peabody said.

"They're called Jedi mind tricks" said Penny.

"Rarrrrghhhh ruffffff rarrrrrr" **(Translation: Master taught us how to use them as small kids) **Hayden piped in.

"I don't know how to use them" Sherman said.

"Vader never taught you how to use a Jedi mind trick?" asked Peabody. A shake of the head was the only response Sherman had given the canine Jedi.

"Well then. I will be sure you learn the TRUE ways of the Jedi. I can open doors that the Dark Side cannot" Peabody offered.

"That does sound pretty good" Sherman said. Tuskan Raider calls were heard throughout the caves again.

"We'd better get back on track. Tuskan Raiders are easily startled but they always come back with greater numbers" said Peabody. Sherman then ran towards the Dune Sea with the others following him.

**A/N: There you have it, the conclusion to this chapter. Young Luke Skywalker made a cameo as well as Peabody displaying the use of a Jedi mind trick. Lots more to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
